Ephemeral Oma Zi-O
Summary Sougo Tokiwa, or more commonly known as Oma Zi-O or simply Zi-O, is an incarnation of Kamen Rider Zi-O whom has succeeded in becoming the King of the World without resistance and has since lead his Worldwide Kingdom into space; conquering much of the known Universe. However, with Tsukasa Kadoya deciding that this Universe is not one that should exist, erased this World and caused Zi-O to become a refugee without a World to return to. This granted Zi-O the title of "Ephemeral" by most other Dimension and Universe Hoppers; One who's reign only existed for but a fleeting moment. Jumping from Universe to Universe, Sougo began planting and gaining influence across the Multiverse until he comes across a Universe which seems becoming increasingly distorted. After realizing he had been stranded in this Universe in-between a Civil War of two Global Nations with only the most basic of his powers, Sougo determines that he must start his Kingdom anew and tread the path he had thought completed long ago. Powers and Stats Alignment: True Neutral Name: Sougo Tokiwa Origin: Zi-O: Another Story Gender: Male Age: At least 67 years old Classification: Kamen Rider, King of Time, Ephemeral Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | At least 8-A | 7-B | 7-B | 5-B, 2-C with All Twenty Time Break | At least High 4-C, Potentially High 3-A with Amps, 2-A with Time Gate Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation, Martial Arts Master, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Dimensional Wall Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 4), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation | Statistics Amplification and Time Steal (Contact with Zi-O will cause him to "steal" Time), Energy Projection | Precognition, Timeline Creation, History Dictation and Reality Warping (Is able to dictate history and cement it within Causation so that History may never revert until Zi-O's demise), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Looking at the True Gaia Memory would cause normal being's minds to warp into total insanity and completely destroy their brain structure, however Zi-O managed completely fine whilst battling on top of it) | Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Destruction, Intangibility (Can turn into literal Light), Temporary Omniscience while connected to True Gaia Library, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Death Manipulation | Power Nullification and Absolute Zero (Is able to turn Energy into 0; be it Spiritual, Magical or Kinetic), Death Touch | Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification (with Amazing Strength), Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation (with Heavy Acceleration), Gravity Manipulation with Suspension Lock, Void Manipulation with World Destruction, Regeneration Negation via Bicker Finallusion (Managed to destroy a false "True" Gaia Library which reformed and regenerated from the destruction of the previous Reality it was in), Concept Destruction with Desire Destroy (Is able to damage Concepts within beings such as Hate and Anger as well as damage Concepts in it's entirety such as Time), Elemental Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reality Warping with Rewrite, Invulnerability (Can possess the same Invincibility as Ex-Aid), Power Absorption | Subjective Reality, Statistics Amplification and Density Manipulation (Is able to freely set his Density and Mass to any he wishes, potentially up to Infinity), Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Explosion Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Law Manipulation and Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Invulnerability with Demise Hour Attack Potency: Street Level (Is able to harm Kaijins who shrug off normal Firearms) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Is slightly stronger than Geiz who's Time Burst is able to cause multiple city blocks to explode like they're made of fireworks) | City Level (Physically superior to the world's best weapons, including their best Nuclear Weapons) | City Level (Far stronger than before) | Planet Level (Significantly stronger than Daguva, who is able to Mass-Scatter Earth with a single punch should he have wished), Low Multiverse Level with All Twenty Time Break (A single Time Break was able to completely and utterly destroy several Another Worlds with at least 20 Timelines existing in each) | At least Large Star Level+ (With a single wave of the hand, completely cleared the Night's sky of all stars and lights permanently), Potentially High Universe Level with Amps, Multiverse Level+ with Time Gate (By collapsing his Time Gate, he is able to completely destroy the entire Infinite Multiverse of Kamen Rider. It is implied he's also able to do this with an Demise Hour) Speed: Supersonic+ (He's able to dodge bullets on a regular basis) | At least Supersonic+ (Significantly faster than before) | At least Supersonic+ (Significantly faster than Base) | At least Supersonic+ (Significantly faster than before), FTL with Intangibility (Turns into holy light and is able to function as a mass of amorphous light that exceeds normal light in speed) | FTL (Is able to react and fight on the same level as Enemies who were just as fast as PrincipleZi-O whilst Intangible) | FTL (Far faster than before), FTL+ with Statistics Amplification (Such as Start-Up, Gear-Up, etc.), Massively FTL+ with Clock Up and Hyper Clock-Up (Possesses the exact same speed as Kamen Rider Kabuto)| At least MFTL+ (The power to wipe the Night's Sky away was performed with Zi-O's Telekinesis Wave, which is significantly slower than Zi-O himself), Immeasurable with Subjective Reality (By adjusting his views on Reality, he's able to make it so that the very concepts of traditional speed and time no longer applies) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Able to stop a truck going at 60 mph, lift it, and throw it back up a steep hill) | At least Class 100 (Able to easily lift Futuristic Tanks and throw them a sizeable distance) | At least Class 100 (Significantly stronger than before), Possibly Class T (Is able to lift a massive rock-projectile created by Kamen Rider Omo, who claims that the rock is heavier than any Mountain on the planet. Stronger than Kamen Rider Zi-X who claims to have lifted small mountains in a show of strength) | At least Class 100, Possibly Class T (Stronger than Zi-O II Pre-Merger by a sizeable amount) | Unknown | At least Class Z (Significantly stronger than Kamen Rider Omo who is able to massively effect the orbits of Planets) | Unknown, Immeasurable with Subjective Reality Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | City Class | City Class | Planet Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Wall Level (Is able to take beatings from Kaijins who regularly smash through various walls, such as Cement, Bricks, Wood, metal, etc.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Time Bursts from Geiz is unable to kill Zi-O and only deals moderate damage) | City Level (The Earth's best weapons in the Future are completely ineffective against Zi-O II) | City Level (Far stronger in durability than Zi-O II Pre-Merge) | At least Planet Level (Daguva, a being from Zi-O's past Timeline, would've been unable to deal any meaningful amount of damage to GrandZi-O), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Claimed that even if reversed back on him, he would still survive his own All Twenty Time Break) | At least Universe Level+ (Is the sole survivor of the destruction of his Original Timeline), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Oma Zi-O is far and beyond superior to GrandZi-O) Stamina: Effectively Infinite (Paused the time on his Stamina, meaning they're in a perpetual state of energy and incapable of becoming exhausted) Range: Standard Melee Range, Universal+ with Temporal Abilities | Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Weaponry (Performed a 9km Snipe with ease) | Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Weaponry | Standard Melee Range, Interstellar with Holy Light | Standard Melee Range, Intestellar with Weaponry (Zi-O's weapon capabilities should be on-par with PrincipleZi-O's Holy Light as its parameters has been applied to Zi-O II) | Standard Melee Range, Universal with Ranged Attacks (Zi-O's visible range supposedly encompasses the entire Universe, which is Infinite in size), Multiversal with All Twenty Time Break | Multiversal+ (As Oma Zi-O, he has clear vision of the entire Infinite Multiverse and can easily strike through it) Standard Equipment: Ziku Driver/'Oma Ziku Driver' (And accompanying weapons) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Implied to have invented the Jiku Driver in the future and instinctively knows how to upgrade the Ziku Driver into the Oma Ziku Driver. Is a master Strategist and Planner; tricking people who attempted to kill him initially into believing he was a goody-two-shoes and a hero and could become a good Oma Zi-O. Has extreme mastery and understanding of how the Universe operates and how to perfectly influence events to achieve his goals), Omniscient with Gaia Library Access Weaknesses: Sougo is extremely/immensely arrogant and completely confident in his own powers and destiny as Oma Zi-O. Although not many can stand up to him, this leads Sougo to attempt to kill others as fast as possible rather than observe for possible traps; having complete faith of his invincibility. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Human *'Dimensional Wall Manipulation:' As an anomalous Entity without a source Universe anymore, Sougo is able to manipulate the walls between Dimensions in order to traverse the Universe. This allows him to use these walls as shields against incoming attacks or travel through Universes that one shouldn't normally; as there is no longer a difference between a Dimensional Wall and Sougo himself. *'Time Manipulation:' Retaining his title as the King of Time, Sougo is able to manipulate it to extreme degrees; putting to good use all aspects that comes with having Time under his thrall. It is notable that he's known for altering History itself in order to get desired outcomes; reversing decisions/situations that don't benefit him and erasing it from history. Base *'Z-Authority:' Coming into contact with Sougo allows him to directly siphon Time itself from the contactee; directly empowering Sougo and both aging and depowering the victim. This also has the side-effect of messing with an afflicted's powers as for a period of time, they may be unable to use their powers as the "Time" used to perform those abilities is spent on Zi-O. Zi-O II *'History Dictation:' By mastering Zi-O II's Temporal Capabilities, Sougo is able to dictate what is history and what simply will never be; a weaker version of Oma Zi-O's Reality Dictation. This allows him to reverse damage and make it so attacks were simply never performed or defeat people before they ever make it to the present; effectively erasing them from history. Another use of this ability is Summoning other beings to his side; dictating that instead of a 1v1 Scenario, Sougo rather brought an entire army of clones of the enemy to do the fighting for him. PrincipleZi-O *'Holy Light Manipulation:' As a Principality, Sougo becomes a quasi-Demi God with authority over Magics and Divine Light itself. This allows Sougo to perform feats such as converting himself directly into light, and Manipulate/Destroy souls directly. *'Gaia Library Connection:' Due to gaining powers that are directly connected to it, Sougo is granted insight into the Gaia Library; giving him Infinite Knowledge of all Things. Zi-O II (Post-Merge) *'Energy Nullification:' Sougo's personal version of PrincipleZi-O's Holy Light. Zi-O II (Upgraded) allows Sougo to completely nullify energy that comes into contact with him; including but not limited to: Kinetic Energy (Causing Absolute Zero), Spiritual Energy and Mana ("Freezing" Ghosts and Spirits as well as Magic), and Supernatural Phenomena (The ability to warp reality directly on Sougo). **'Death Touch:' An offensive variation of Energy Nullification, Sougo is able to induce total Death upon a target both on contact and with Line of Sight. When used on Ghosts, it sends them immediately to the Afterlife regardless of their "Strength"; acting more as a Banishment. GrandZi-O *'Amazing Strength:' Granting the powers of Kuuga upon himself, Sougo is able to further enhance his already insane strength with that of Ultimate Kuuga. *'Suspension Lock:' Sougo is able to spawn a Red Circle which projects "Heavy" Photons upon a target; creating a Gravity Well completely under his control. This also has the side-effect of weakening the target's molecular bonds as Heavy Photons cause the normal molecules to scatter and become weak. *'Start Up:' For 10 Seconds, multiplies Zi-O's speed by 10x. *'Clock Up:' Allows Zi-O to run at speeds equal to that of Kamen Rider Kabuto. **'Hyper Clock Up:' Functions the exact same as Normal Clock Up but with Kabuto's Hyper form. *'Gear Up:' Grants Zi-O up to 4x (4 Gears) faster than he is at the time. *'Heavy Acceleration:' This allows Sougo to completely freeze and replace all forms of matter in the Universe with "Heavy Particles" that simply do not move; only allowing Sougo to move as his body would become saturated with Heavy particles as well to counteract the effect. This serves a function similar to Time Stop but works on beings who resist it as even if they don't freee and their Molecules aren't affected, they'd be "Stuck" in a sea of unmoving particles. *'World Destruction:' By using the power of Decade, Sougo is able to induce the destruction and Erasure of Worlds and Timelines or alternatively, focus all that power into a single target. *'Form Ride:' A copy of Decade's ability, this allows Sougo to adopt the abilities and form of a target perfectly down to one's mental activity (Effectively masking Sougo's own mental activity). *'Bicker Finallusion:' Allows Sougo to fire a massive beam of Pure Prismatic Data that destroys the Data that makes up the target; negating whatever Regeneration factor they might've had prior. *'Desire Destroy:' Induced by using the power of Desire, Zi-O is able to directly attack at Abstract Concepts such as Anger or Thoughts; the destruction of which means that they're permanently left without the destroyed concept. This can also be used on a larger scale; breaking Time itself being not out of the question. Sougo commented that should he wish, he can stab himself with his own blade and attack his own concept of Mortality and Vulnerability; making him effectively invincible. *'Indefinite Duplication:' By utilizing the Power of OOOs Gatakiriba, Sougo is able to duplicate himself an indefinite amount of perfect dupes of himself with no real caveats. *'Rewrite:' The same ability as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99, this allows Sougo to Rewrite the fundamental Existence of a target as if they're a mere program. *'Muteki:' Another ability gained from Ex-Aid (This time being Hyper Muteki), this grants Sougo the same level of Invincibility, which needless to say, is absurd. *'Game Clear:' By going through time and finding an instance of his Victory, Sougo is able to physically manifest that Victory as a Game Clear and gain powers from the opponent he had defeated in the alternate time, but not in the present times; effectively mimicking the opponent out of the blue. *'Plot Authority:' Gained by utilizing Mighty Novel X's Power, by saying a phrase, Oma Zi-O is able to cement his words as the Truthful Plot, Law of the Multiverse, and String of Fate that ties everything together. Oma Zi-O *'Reality Dictation:' As Oma Zi-O, Sougo gains the power to dictate and decide what is Fictional and what is not as well as how the Universe should function down to its most fundamental aspects. This ability effectively makes Sougo less of a King and more of a God in Zi-O: Another Story. **'Causal Hand:' As per Oma Zi-O's ability to control what's Fictional and what isn't, Oma Zi-O is able to completely change the systems of Cause and Effect to his wishes. Such effects as "You hit me - You get hurt many times harder", "You use your abilities - They do nothing to me" and even "You are powerless against me". *'Black Matter Density:' The material Oma Zi-O's armour is made of. It is a "fluid-reality" Material that's freely able to change its Mass and Density to no limits into Infinity. This effectively gives Oma Zi-O Infinite Strength should the need call for it. *'Royal Decree:' By directly influencing and controlling Cause and Effect itself, Oma Zi-O is able to perform an "Absolute" form of Telekinesis not able to be resisted by most. *'Time Gates:' As Oma Zi-O, Sougo is able to summon and control Time Gates, doors that connect throughout all of Time itself; making it so no Universe or Dimension can hide from Sougo. The destruction of a single gate would inevitably lead to the total destruction of the Infinite Multiverse through a massive, Infinite Cascade. Key: Human | Base | Zi-O II (Pre-Merge) | PrincipleZi-O | Zi-O II (Post-Merge) | GrandZi-O | Oma Zi-O Note: All abilities in previous Keys (With the notable exception of PrincipleZi-O, which doesn't carry over to any other forms in terms of abilities) transfers over to the next upgrade-form as they're simply Upgrades of the previous forms. Base -> Zi-O II (Pre-Merge) -> Zi-O II (Post-Merge) -> GrandZi-O -> Oma Zi-O Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3